1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image capturing apparatus and a method of controlling an image capturing apparatus, and more particularly to a technique of correcting vibrations of an image capturing apparatus using both optical and electronic vibration correction systems in the image capturing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, as image capturing apparatuses become more compact and the magnification produced by optical systems become higher, vibration of the image capturing apparatus can greatly degrade the quality of a captured image. Various vibration correction functions have been proposed, which correct the blur of a captured image, arising from vibration of the imaging apparatus. A conventional vibration correction function mounted in an image capturing apparatus is known in which the correction method uses both optical and electronic vibration correction systems (see, for example, Japanese Patent No. 2803072).
Firstly, the optical vibration correction system detects vibrations of the image capturing apparatus, and drives a vibration correction optical system to cancel the detected vibrations, thereby correcting the vibrations so that object light incident on the image sensor always enters the same position on the image sensing surface. Then, the electronic vibration correction system ascertains the displacement between images to detect the remaining vibrations that cannot be corrected for by the optical vibration correction system. The electronic vibration correction system moves the image read region to cancel the ascertained displacement between images, correcting for the remaining, low frequency, vibrations. In this way, the image capturing apparatus can improve the correction ability using both optical and electronic vibration correction systems.
The image capturing apparatus stops vibration correction control when, for example, the vibration correction setting is changed from ON to OFF via the menu operation of the image capturing apparatus or it is detected that the image capturing apparatus is set on a tripod. After that, the image capturing apparatus performs an operation to gradually return the position of the optical system for optical vibration correction and that of the read region for electronic vibration correction in preparation for the restart of the vibration correction control the next time.
However, the conventional correction method using both optical and electronic vibration correction systems suffers the following problems. More specifically, when the initial position return operation is executed independently for the position of the optical system of the optical vibration correction unit and for that of the read region for electronic vibration correction, the total speed of the initial position return operation changes if either initial position return operation ends first. The user may feel the return operation to be unnatural. Note that the initial position (initial state) means the position of the optical system of the optical vibration correction unit and that of the read region for electronic vibration correction when no vibration of the image capturing apparatus is detected.